


The One That Got Away

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Vampire Eclipse [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: An Unhappy Future, Bonding, Evil Ring, M/M, Mind Control, Outsmarting Fate, Vampires, massive injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: What would happen if someone was able to do the impossible: Disrupt a Vampire Bond?WARNINGS: Suicidal Ideation/Thoughts, Lots of Blood, Disregarding of Consent & Personal Space





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mystic Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946577) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 

> Kudos to Chala, who knows me too well. (X
> 
> Inspired from conversations on Discord because why not.

_What the…?_

_How did I-!?_

I was boxed in, neck stinging with pain.

I felt light-headed, sick to my stomach.

Something had…

Something had happened…to me…

But I couldn’t remember what.

All I knew was that wherever I was now, I needed to get out quick.

I tried to knock the door(?) down but my arms may as well have been made of cotton.

I could barely lift them to begin with.

I tried to move my legs and was terrified by how little I was able to do so.

The collar of my coat was wet and it stuck to my skin.

I must’ve been…bitten!!?

Drained of chlorophyll until I fell unconscious.

The only vampires I could think of on the spot who could've done this were Alison and that Vera woman.

No one else…

Why would they hurt me anyhow?

They barely knew I existed as it was.

...

If I couldn't break free of this prison on my own, then maybe my plants would be able to?

I laid my hand flat against the stone.

_C'mon...c'mon!_

There had to be dirt _somewhere_, right!?

...I couldn't summon up a single sprout.

It wasn't much of a surprise, my overall condition wasn't too great to begin with.

It still hurt.

I hated being so helpless!!

There had to be some other way to escape, but what?

Perhaps...I could project myself into the Dream World, and send a distress call that way?

A method worth trying at any rate...

-The door suddenly opened wide, revealing a very familiar face.

"Hello there, Envy..."

No.

_No._

Not _you_...!

Calvin--

"Don't look so scared".

He slid an arm around my shoulders and lifted me up.

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

I didn't believe him.

Our last encounter was still fresh in my mind.

The one less hand I had now, serving as a constant reminder.

"What...what did you do to me!?

What am I doing here!!?"

I pushed at his chest, managing to stagger him.

"You haven't changed at all", he told me wistfully.

Conveniently not answering any of my questions.

"That's fine...with all due respect, you're perfect just the way you are".

He withdrew a ring from the pocket of his sweater.

"And you wouldn't be half so alluring if you weren't a fighter".

-I swung my arm away!

That piece of jewelry was bad news-

I just knew it!!

He chuckled to himself.

"That's not going to work".

Capturing my wrist, he slid it onto my finger even as I clocked him in the face with my elbow!

I swore under my breath at the sharp prick-

"Now now, no need for such coarse language".

I glared at him in response.

Leaving me alone for a bit, he poured a crimson liquid into an ornate goblet.

I raked my knuckles over the edge of the coffin, trying in vain to get the accursed thing off of me!

"Don't strain yourself, please", he called helpfully over his shoulder.

"Only I can remove it from your person".

_You must be kidding me!!_

_-My _teeth_!?_

Although I'd had fangs to start, they _ached-_

_Don't tell me._

"Yes, that will be the serum taking affect my love".

_He's gone and turned me into a vampire-_

Picking up a separate cup (read: clay pot), he then poured in at least a body's worth of green-

My-

He stirred the contents together, then brought the morbid concoction to his lips.

This was my chance-!

Muscles trembling with the effort, I heaved myself up and out of the cramped space, crashing unceremoniously to the floor and rolling onto my back.

Adrenaline gifting me energy, then vanishing just as fast.

I felt like dead-weight...

And struggled to raise myself onto my elbows so I could _stand up_.

"It's time for you to bear the rest, my darling".

Calmly walking over to me while I was failing to inch into the darkest corner available.

Someplace he'd _never _find me until I could breathe-

"Here".

He knelt and presented it with outstretched arms.

"I...I'm not drinking that!"

I moved to strike it from his grip-

All my momentum disappeared and I accepted it!!?

"Wh-_no!_ Why-"

Against my will, my jaw unhinged.

I brought the glass closer to my mouth-

_Stop._

_Stop this-!_

My arm wouldn't budge.

My mouth wouldn't shut!

"It's our rings", he explained.

"What I desire you to do, you do it without question, unfailingly".

He smiled innocently.

"Maybe I'll make them for our engagement".

"H* no!!"

"You say that now, but the serum you were injected with will be shortly changing your tune-once you take a drink, that is.

We'll be Bonded for life".

I was livid.

"You can control me all you 'desire', but you can _never_ make me love you!!"

"-Enough stalling".

_S*..._

"Drink up-"

_S*!_

My voice retreated deep inside my lungs, and I was forced to swallow the unholy mixture.

I gagged as it slimed its way down my throat.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I wanted to **kill **him.

"..."

Something was seeping into the farthest reaches of my mind.

Something thick, and cloying-

"...?"

The more I fought to shove it aside, the more it would overtake me.

"What...what's going on..."

Memories of Alice and I were shifting.

Shifting, so that it was myself and Calvin.

_Always._

Memories of having grown up with two rambunctious younger brothers and an understanding older sister fading into me growing up alone.

A vampire from the very beginning-

_The Bond_, I realized.

_It's re-writing me..._

_No, **no-**_

_I didn't participate in any Vampire Balls, I didn't hunt small animals with the other fanged children, I **didn't** help him entrap blameless victims into becoming brainless dolls, and my first kill was not, I repeat, was **not-**_

The woman I loved.

Tears and fury built up inside of me!

I _refused_ to let who I truly was be overrun like this!!

"Envy?

Envy, don't fight it-"

His hands came up to curl around my face.

"No..."

"Soon, you'll forget all about what's troubling you.

I guarantee it".

"_No!"_

I twisted my head out of his grasp.

"I can't...I..._won't-"_

_I could feel my mental walls crumbling around me._

_My resistance falling to pieces as that insidious fog stole over what was left of my mind._

_Distress was fading to intense love and devotion-_

_I wanted to scream!_

_It couldn't end like this._

_I couldn't forget._

_But-_

_What **could** I do!?_

_My strength was all but **gone**-_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to _

** _wake up._ **

**...**

Something _snapped_.

The ground caved under us, causing him to yelp and lose his balance while I straight-up _dropped._

Air rushed past me in a blur, and I blacked out when I hit a harsh, unforgiving surface.

-

Consciousness slowly returned to me.

I was lying on a wet, stone floor...

Calvin lay nearby, blood trickling from his slightly-parted lips.

Was he dead?

I didn't know, but I hoped-

If not...

Then I was trapped.

I'd injured myself, for nothing.

But hey.

At least it would be easier for me to end my life.

There was absolutely _no_ way I was spending forever as that psychopath's lover!

_None._

Numbly climbing to my knees, I _coughed_.

A steady stream of green splattered upon the ground.

I had to bury the urge to laugh hysterically.

Maybe I would die anyway.

-Someone shouted several curse words in Spanish, and smacked me over the head with a shovel.

-

When I came to, I was lying on a couch with my arms tied in front of me.

A woman in a pink coat, a woman in a tiara, the woman who'd apparently failed to kill me, a man in a tweed coat, another man carrying a wallet, and a man in all furs.

Plus some guy in a plaid tuxedo who looked an awful lot like Joey.

"Okay...I think they're alive..."

"Can you talk?"

"-I'm scared..."

"Sierra, you are literally afraid of everything".

"You didn't have to hit them so hard..."

"Oli, this is Lele.

She doesn't listen".

"Now, now lovebirds, don't start fighting-"

Were they...really the Exor Six?

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT, yayy!
> 
> Now the question is do I continue or not?


End file.
